


cliché

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Series: ferris wheels [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Ferris Wheels, M/M, some socky if u squint, spoiler: bin is less of a wuss now, the rest of astro finally showed up yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: “God, you’re lucky you’re cute, Dongmin, because I wouldn’t go through this for just anyone.”“You go through it only because I’m cute?”“Oh no, there are many reasons why I go through this, but one of them is because you’re cute.”alternatively, they get on another ferris wheel, and this time Bin decides to get his act together.





	cliché

**Author's Note:**

> for the most part I disregarded their age differences in these oneshots, whoops??
> 
> hopefully this is alright!! I wrote most of this on a Coca-Cola and Day6 fuelled writing rampage at 2am so it might be a little rambly (ramble-y?)
> 
> also my sentence structure is so repetitive rip

Dongmin threw his head back in frustration, accentuating the action with a loud groan, and brought his hands up to rub at his face. Peeking out from between his fingers, he turned his head to look at the clock on his bedside cabinet. The bright, neon green 4:48 AM on the display seemed to be mocking him. How many nights was he going to stay up till the sunrise, working on assignment after assignment?

Dongmin wasn’t the type of person to like staying up late. He would rather get up early than sleep late, but sometimes, his schedule didn’t let him do things the way he’d like to.

He sighed, letting his hands fall to his side as he looked up at his plain white ceiling. The only source of light was the dim lamp on his desk, pointed down on his heavy textbook, so most of his room was shrouded in darkness.

Finally, he mustered up the courage to sit upright in his desk chair, and looked down at the numerous post-it notes and pens scattered across his desk in contempt. The longer he sat there, staring, the more he felt his motivation to keep working drain out of him. He sighed, crossed his arms over the textbook, and lowered his head in a half-hearted attempt to take a break.

He should’ve known better, though. A loud buzzing noise jolted him from sleep, leaving him to blink slowly, taking in his surroundings. Of course he had fallen asleep at his desk, and one glance at his phone informed him that he had spent the whole night there - or at least, whatever had been left of the night. He lazily turned off his alarm, willing himself to get out of the chair, but to no avail.

So he stayed there for a few more minutes, arguing with himself about whether he should get up and go about his day, or just lie in bed until he had to go to class, which was in about 3 hours.  _ I don’t really have to be ready so early, do I? _

And with that thought, he hoisted himself out of his chair, and without even bothering to change out of his clothes, fell onto his bed. He hummed contently, pulling the blankets up around him as he sunk deeper into his pillow, and promptly fell back asleep.

 

“Dongmin?! Come on, where the hell have you been?! You have to be in there!”

Dongmin groaned and rolled around on his bed, turning his back to the noise, but the loud knocking was impossible to drown out now that he was semi-awake. With a sigh, he rolled back, stuck his legs out, and drowsily made his way to the door of his tiny dorm room. He swung it open, coming face to face with his two friends who looked more than mildly concerned.

“Oh my god, are you sick?” was Sanha’s first question. The boy’s curious eyes were wide as he stared at a dishevelled Dongmin.

“No, why?” Dongmin asked, suppressing a yawn.

“You weren’t in class today, so Sanha and I got worried,” Jinwoo explained, waving around the notebook he was holding slightly.

Dongmin’s eyes widened and suddenly, he felt wide awake. “What time is it?! I missed class?!”

“Dude, yeah, it’s-” Jinwoo paused to check his phone. “It’s almost 1PM.”

“Oh god.” Needless to say, Dongmin was panicking. “Oh god, do you have the notes? Did we cover a lot? How am I going to catch up, I have a milli-”

“Dongmin, okay, take a breath,” Jinwoo instructed, tutting impatiently when Dongmin didn’t follow his suggestion. “Okay, okay, sit down.”

Dongmin let himself be pushed into the room and onto the bed, looking up at Jinwoo and Sanha, still panicking slightly. “I can’t  _ afford _ to miss any classes, not with finals around the corner, I’m going to d-”

“Dongmin!” Jinwoo snapped, effectively shutting the boy up. “Finals aren’t around the corner. You have a month to catch up this material, and knowing you, you’ll get it all by the end of the day.” He dropped the notebook on Dongmin’s desk, on top of the open textbook. “When did you go to sleep last night?”

“Around 5AM,” he replied sheepishly, looking down at his crinkled day old clothes. “I was just taking a nap, I forgot to put an alarm to wake me up before class.”

Jinwoo and Sanha exchanged a glance before Jinwoo sighed. “Okay, well, clearly you needed the extra sleep, then. Do you want to get changed and come get lunch with Sanha and I?”

Dongmin was about to protest, but one look at his older friend shut him up. “Okay.”

“Okay, we’ll wait for you outside.”

He watched his two friends step out of his room and close the door, and then he sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. He reached for his phone on his desk, turning it on to see multiple new texts and missed call notifications. Most of them were from Sanha and Jinwoo, but a certain few caught his eye: Bin.

He hadn’t seen Bin since their trip to the carnival, but they had gotten better at keeping in touch. They talked on the phone every now and again, but they texted a whole lot. Sometimes Dongmin wondered whether Bin was the reason behind his motivation levels dropping, but he chalked that up to lack of sleep, for the most part.

 

**_Moon Bin [11:02 AM]_ **

**_why are ur friends asking me where u are_ **

**_where ARE you Dongmin_ **

 

**_Moon Bin [11:57 AM]_ **

**_pls txt me so I know ur alive_ **

 

Dongmin chuckled, typing out a quick **_overslept and missed my class :(_** before standing up to get dressed.

 

\-----------

 

“What are you doing this evening, Dongmin?”

Dongmin was so startled by Sanha’s sudden presence that he almost dropped the pen he was holding. He looked up at the boy standing beside his table in the dining hall with a plate of food in his hands and a curious expression. 

“Jeez, Sanha, don’t creep up on me like that,” Dongmin muttered, watching his friend sit down opposite him.

Sanha just shrugged, beginning to eat. “Maybe you should get more sleep. It’ll keep your senses sharp. Anyhow, what are you doing this evening?”

“Studying,” Dongmin answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Wrong answer,” Sanha said through a mouthful of food. “You, me and Jinwoo-hyung are going to the amusement park.”

Dongmin raised an eyebrow. “Since when?”

“Since now. It’s Friday, and you need a break.”

“I’m  _ fine _ , Sanha.”

Sanha rolled his eyes, and Dongmin almost reached over the table to smack him for his sass. “No, you’re not. A fine Dongmin doesn’t oversleep and miss classes, and doesn’t bring textbooks to the lunch table.”

“In my defense, I was eating alone up until now.”

“The point is, you need a break, and it’s no secret that you love the amusement park.”

Dongmin sighed. He knew Sanha was right: he did need a break, and the amusement park was nearby - and cheap, which explained the condition of the rides, but that was a different story. “Okay. Fine. When?”

Sanha perked up at that, a childlike grin overtaking his face. “Probably around 5:00, so it’s not too dark when we get there!”

Dongmin couldn’t help but smile back at the expression on his friend’s face. “Okay, 5:00 it is, then.”

 

\--------

 

Dongmin couldn’t believe his eyes. 

When he and his friends entered the amusement park, they were immediately greeted by three other boys. Or, in other words, they were greeted by Bin and his friends.

“What are you guys doing here?” Dongmin asked once everyone had said their ‘hi’s and ‘hello’s.

“I texted Bin and told him to join us,” Jinwoo explained, chuckling when Dongmin’s eyes travelled from him to Bin and back.

“You didn’t tell me!” Dongmin exclaimed, gaze now fixed on Bin.

“We wanted to surprise you,” Bin replied, smiling widely.

Dongmin could’ve hugged him right then and there for being so cute, but he managed to restrain himself. There would probably be plenty time for hugging later.

At first, the six of them stuck together. They got greasy street-cart food and sat around a plastic table, laughing at Myungjun’s loud jokes as they ate.

When they got up again to actually get on the rides, Sanha spotted the arcade and pulled Myungjun in along with him. Jinwoo and Minhyuk were the next pair to leave when both Dongmin and Bin declined their offer to get on the rollercoaster.

“So I guess it’s just you and me, then,” Bin smiled, bumping shoulders with Dongmin.

Dongmin nodded. “I guess so,” he murmured, tentatively reaching for Bin’s swaying hand. When he felt Bin link their hands, he bit back a grin. “Where do you want to go?”

“Is that a trick question?”

Dongmin looked over at the boy, who was already looking at him with a fond smile. “I was actually being serious.”

“Well, I want to go on the ferris wheel. I thought you’d know this by now,” Bin pointed out. “Or we could go to the arcade, if you’d rather do that.”

“Oh god, no,” Dongmin laughed. “I’m terrible at arcade games. Plus, Myungjun-hyung and Sanha are in there, so you know all hell is about to break loose.”

Bin laughed loudly at that, earning him a few curious glances from passerby. “You’re right. Come on then, the ferris wheel it is.”

The park wasn’t too busy this time of year, so the line for the ferris wheel was rather short. As they waited, Dongmin noticed Bin shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Someone’s nervous,” Dongmin singsonged, laughing when Bin snorted.

“Definitely not.”

“Are you going to prove yourself this time?”

Bin looked at him, a hint of his smirk on his lips. “Yeah, I think so.”

They were quiet for a moment before Dongmin asked, “Seriously, though, what are you doing here?”

“Well, Jinwoo-hyung texted me a couple days ago, asking whether we wanted to come here with you guys, and then he explained to me that we’d all be doing this for you as a surprise.”

The surprise factor had definitely worked out. “For me?”

“Yeah,” Bin smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently. “You work too hard sometimes, Dongmin. We all agreed that you deserved a break.”

Dongmin couldn't help the soft smile at Bin’s words.

“Well, Minhyuk and Myungjun-hyung don't really know you that well, but they agreed anyways,” Bin continued with a laugh.

“I’ll take it.” Dongmin laughed along with Bin.

 

A few minutes later, they were sitting beside each other in a ferris wheel capsule for the third time. This time, though, it was a little less awkward, and Bin was holding his hand from the get-go.

“God, you’re lucky you’re cute, Dongmin,” Bin breathed out as the ride jolted up and halted abruptly. “Because I wouldn’t go through this for just anyone.”

“You go through it only because I’m cute?” Dongmin asked, a teasing lilt to his voice as he eyed Bin’s face.

“Oh no, there are-” Bin briefly interrupted his sentence in favour of squeaking about the ride, before resuming. “There are many reasons why I go through this, but one of them is because you’re cute.”

“Ah, I see,” Dongmin replied with a nod, watching the scenery as they got higher and higher up the ride. “What are the other reasons then?”

Their capsule lurched to a halt at the very top of the ride, and Bin murmured, “The most important reason is because, now, I get to do this.”

Dongmin didn’t have time to question the words before Bin’s free hand was on his cheek, turning his head to face him. Without a moment of hesitation, Bin leaned forward and kissed Dongmin ever so gently. It didn’t last very long, but when Bin pulled away, Dongmin was in a slight daze, eyes wide as he watched Bin smile and bite his lower lip.

“That’s- That’s a good reason,” Dongmin murmured, a smile tugging at one side of his mouth when Bin giggled, and leaned forward to kiss the boy beside him again.

 

A few games and many soft kisses later, Dongmin and Bin made their way back to their friends. They had decided that they would all meet up at some point and figure out together what they were going to do for the rest of the evening.

As they approached the meetup spot, still hand in hand, Dongmin noticed that only Minhyuk and Sanha were there. Sanha had his hands full of stuffed animals and was laughing loudly, presumably at something the shorter boy had said judging by the way he was beaming.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Minhyuk smile so widely,” Bin whispered to Dongmin, before calling out to the pair.

The two looked up, and Dongmin noticed Minhyuk’s eyes immediately go to their interlocked hands. Instinctively, he tried to pull away, but Bin held on, shooting him a reassuring smile.

“Guys, look!” Sanha exclaimed, holding all his prizes up. “Look at all the things I won!”

Minhyuk coughed beside him, and Sanha blushed slightly. “Okay, he won most of them,” Sanha clarified sheepishly.

“As if you need any more stuffed animals in your room, Sanha,” Dongmin commented, fondness evident in his voice.

Sanha just stuck his tongue out in retaliation and held his prizes tighter against his chest, causing the other three to laugh softly. 

Finally, Myungjun and Jinwoo met up with them, and they were about to start walking towards the exit when Sanha let out a loud gasp, dropping a stuffed duck as he pointed to Dongmin and Bin’s hands. “Guys, is no one going to say anything about-”

Before he could finish that sentence, Jinwoo reached up and smacked him on the back of the head, giving him a pointed look. “We  _ talked _ about this!”

Dongmin felt his cheeks heat up and tried to tug out of Bin’s grip again as Sanha rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, Minhyuk picking up the duck for him. This time Bin let his hand go, but what he did next only served to darken the colour tinting Dongmin’s cheeks: he swung his arm around Dongmin’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“However, I think we should talk about  _ this, _ ” Myungjun then said as he gestured towards the two, and quickly ducked, narrowly missing Jinwoo’s swinging hand.

Dongmin wanted to protest, but instead, Bin simply said “There’s nothing to talk about, Myungjun-hyung,” as the group finally started making their way to the exit.

Dongmin looked over at Bin, smiling softly. He managed to gather up all the courage he had in him and, swallowing his shyness, wrapped his arm around Bin’s waist. The smile he earned from Bin in response was one that could light up a whole city. 

Dongmin silently vowed to do everything he could to keep seeing that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> rushed ending again woo
> 
> anyways!! I think this might be the end of this series!! At least for the time being!! [@vonseal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal) gave me the idea to continue this if I ever find or think of a prompt that's fitting, which is probably going to end up happening!
> 
> however I'm most likely going to write other things, so keep an eye out!! Thank you all for reading my first attempt at Astro fanfiction, you're all wonderful ♡


End file.
